Dancing On The Inside
by milomariano
Summary: Rory and Dean's Season 3 breakup goes a little differently, making a jealous Dean have even more rivalry with Jess. After making a decision, Rory causes all hell to break loose.
1. chapter 1

"Why can't they get a room?" Rory said, exasperated. "Or forget a room, why don't they get... a park bench! Or- or a doorway!"

Dean was getting angrier by the second over Rory's staring at Jess and making comments, but Rory continued.

"You know, even a telephone pole would suffice! You know, it's girls like Shane I don't understand. Like, they have mirrors, do they not see what they look like?"

"Hey!" Jess shot back. "You talking about me?"

"No," Rory said.

"I heard you mention Shane. Shane concerns me."

Rory gave Jess a withering stare. "Shane concerns me too! Or all women for that matter! You know, this dance marathon is for people who dance! You shouldn't just be sitting on the side, staring! You're _supposed_ to dance! If you're not going to, why don't you just leave!"

Shane gave Rory a bitchy stare. "That's fine with me! Let's go, Jess."

"No." Jess said firmly. Dean's nostrils started to flare.

"Rory, just leave it alone." Dean said quietly.

"No!" Rory yelled. "Why won't you just leave?"

Jess frowned. "Because I'm going to stay here as long as I like. I'm going to stare as long as I like, and I'm gonna do _whatever_ I like. And guess what? If you don't like it, why don't you just talk to your boyfriend, huh?"

"She can't," Dean said loudly. "Because I'm not her boyfriend anymore."

Tears had already welled up inside Rory. "W-what?" Her voice came out all shaky. Jess sat up a little straighter, a sort of suprised Look on his face.

"You don't wanna be with me anymore, Rory!"

"Yes- yes I do! What are you talking about? What did I do!"

"Everyone can see it, Rory! You've been into him, since he got to town. For weeks, months, actually, I've tried to ignore it. I'm tired, but I'm over it! So go on. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way, because I'm out."


	2. Chapter 2

Rory watched Dean walk out of the dance marathon, slowly realising how horrible she had been to him. He was right. Everything he said. He was right.

She ran away from the dance marathon, not knowing that Jess was following closely behind.

She sat down on the bridge, and let the tears flow down her face and make little ripples in the water below. She looked at her reflection, seeing how depressed she looked. Dean was her world, and she treated him like trash. Now he was gone forever.

"Dean's a jerk." Rory turned to see who had said that, and was suprised to see Jess standing next to her. "Yelling at you like that, breaking up with you like that... the guy's a total jerk."

"No he's not," Rory sobbed. "He was right. About everything, me lying to him... everything he said, about you, about you and me, he was right."

Jess said nothing.

"Well..." Rory said, confused. "Wasn't he?"

Jess still remained silent.

"Well fine, he was right about me then. Now go away."

After another moment of silence, Jess finally made a noise. "He was right..." he said, almost in a whisper. "He was right about... all of it."

Rory sniffled. "So... what now?" She asked.

"I have to go take care of something." Jess said, and Rory knew he meant breaking up with Shane. As Jess was walking away, Rory realised she couldn't be alone right now.

"Stay," she told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Stay. Please?" Rory really hoped he would.

Jess nodded, and sat next to Rory on the bridge, putting an arm around her. Rory started to cry harder. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here. You'll be fine, Rory. You're strong. You can get through this." Jess squeezed her gently, reminding her that he would always be there for her.

"Thanks" Rory muttered, then rested her head on Jess' shoulder. He stroked her hair gently, then hesitated before kissing her forehead.

Everything seemed perfect, but of course Rory couldn't have a _totally_ perfect moment to herself. She heard footsteps, and Rory and Jess turned to see Dean glaring at them.

"Give her a rest, man. You broke her heart, now get lost." Jess put his arm a little tighter around Rory, as if protecting her from Dean, but Rory knew she had to handle this, so she started to talk. "Dean..." she said. Dean shook his head, but Rory kept talking. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. I feel just horrible."

Dean glared at her, saying: "Yeah. You feel so horrible that you're probably already hooking up with this jerk. Whatever, Rory."

"Dean, I really did love you. I hope you know that, and I hope... I hope there's a way that some day you won't hate me anymore."

"I hope so too." He said flatly, before walking away. Rory started to cry again.

"It's ok. You're too good for him," Jess said.

Rory looked at him. "I loved him. I loved him but I ruined our relationship. My mother loved him. Everyone loved us together. It was completely perfect, and I totally ruined it."

Jess took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say could make Rory angry. "You would have broken up with him, if it weren't for your mom. She kept this thing going. None of this would have happened if you hadn't been dancing with her, or if she hated him. You were too scared to break up with him, because he was so close to Lorelai and she's your best friend in the world. It's completely wrong if your mother likes your boyfriend more than you do." He watched Rory's face go from angry about him accusing her mother to totally believing him.

"You're right. Well, it's done now, I guess. Come here." She hugged him, pressing her face against his chest, she could feel his breathing, him kissing her hair.

"We can totally make this work, Ror."

"I hope so." She said, before kissing him. He hated thinking like this, but she couldn't help but realise that Jess was _so_ much better than Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jess..." Rory looked up at him, a worried look on her face.

"Rory?" Jess got a cute little panicked look on his face. "Are you ok? Did I - did I do something? I'm so sorry."

"No!" Rory laughed at Jess' wide eyes. "You're cute when you panic though."

"Thankyou. As you were saying?"

"You're totally ditching Shane out of nowhere. I was wondering... no, it's stupid."

"Keep talking. I'm listening."

"Okay, well... you're not going to leave me the way you left her, right? I mean, you don't seem to be famous for your commitment." She still had a slightly scared look on her face.

"No! No way, Rory. I'm not going to leave you the way I left Shane. In fact, it'll be hard o make me leave you at all. I plan on being with you for a while!" He smiled at her, trying to assure her that he would always be hers.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "You have such a cute face," she mused. "I'm very glad you don't let your hair fall over it."

Jess brushed her cheek. "You have a very pretty face," he replied, "I'm so happy your mine." This earned a smile from Rory, something he would never get tired of.

"I never had you pegged as a sweet talker," she giggled. "You have the skill down."

"Why thankyou," Jess said.

Rory checked her watch. "I have to go..." she said.

She made a move to get up, but Jess grabbed her arm. "Don't go," he begged. "I didn't leave when you told me to stay. You owe me, Gilmore." He kept holding her hand.

Rory sat back down. "I guess I _do_ owe you."

She kissed him gently, then pulled back and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her. "I've been waiting for this, you know." He said. "I had to watch you be all in love with Dean. I had to watch that jerk break your heart. I had to watch you try so hard to end things, but you just felt so bad about it that you got stuck in that messy relationship. I've liked you since I came to this crazy town. On that night when we met, I didn't know how to act. You were just there, so cute and innocent. I wanted to stay, but I couldn't handle all the talk about how great Jackson's lemons were. I had to tell you that Luke sent you the care package. I bid on your basket. I came on your carriage at that ridiculous dinner your mom dragged the whole town to. Rory, I had to watch you hurt when I crashed your car. Most of all, I had to act like I didn't care about you, even though you were one of the only sane people in this town." Rory looked taken aback.

"Wow," she spoke slowly. "I never... thought you could talk about your feelings. I always thought it was a "cool" thing to act all mysterious."

Jess laughed. "Well, let me warn you not to get used to it."

"Well if I did, it just wouldn't be you." She crossed her legs. "So... have you tried the Fountainhead yet?"

"Tried? Yes. Completed? No chance in hell. Ayn Rand is completely nuts, I'm sorry."

"Well I'll have you know that I read some painful Hemingway. You have horrible taste, by the way."

"I appreciate it."

Rory was about to say something when Dean's little sister appeared in front of them, obviously travelling past. "You're cheating on my brother. You're mean. He'll hear about this, Girl Scout!" She ran off, leaving Rory feeling sick to the stomach.

"This is ridiculous," Jess yelled. "Can't he just give you a rest, rather than sending Clara to spy on us? What is wrong with that guy?"

"Jess," Rory said, holding him to the floor before he could hunt Dean down. "I don't... think she knows. About the breakup. I mean, it did only happen about an hour ago. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it."

"Whatever," Jess shrugged. "He's pathetic, you deserve better."

Rory kissed him before leaving to find her mom.


End file.
